


This is How I Like My Mulder

by anonstarbuck



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, The X-Files Revival, msmtwm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonstarbuck/pseuds/anonstarbuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet for MSMTWM</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is How I Like My Mulder

“This is how I like my Mulder” she says, smiling slightly.  
  
He pauses, surprised at the statement. Surprised at the present tense. At the possessive.  
  
He blinks twice, swallows, and when he studies her more closely he realises that her eyes have turned a particular shade he knows and loves all too well. She licks her lips and stares him down, and from his periphery he can see that she is slowly but surely spreading her legs for him.  
  
When he finally dares to look, he can see that she is naked underneath the shirt.  
  
_God. This._  
  
This is how he likes his Scully.  
  
She giggles as he lunges forward and lands clumsily with his head between her thighs. Her giggles turn into full-fledged laughter, her head rocks back.  
  
“You laugh now, Scully” he growls. “But give me a few minutes.”  
  
  
  
  
Enough about monsters. He has important work to do.


End file.
